Crepúsculo Celestial
by Chris Wiind
Summary: O que acontecerá com Fai, um jovem de aparencia angelical e inocente, mas que na verdade dentro dele reside um ser maligno nunca visto antes. A única pessoa que sabe será aquela que dará sua vida para não perde-lo para sempre. KuroFai - Romance/Drama


_YES! Eu aqui de novo! Caraca, eu to querendo me ferrar né, fazendo outra fanfic de Tsubasa._

_Mas hein... Leiam e aí podem me guilhotinar depois, eu espero sentada :D #malas na mão#_

_Aff... como eu me odeio # se encolhe no chão#_

_Diana (mamãe): Pera ae. Filha, desde quando tu é emo??_

_Eu: - Desde que você me fez mãe... Por favor, eu não estou aqui. #chora#_

_Diana: - E se eu disser que ficar de castigo um mês porque está escrevendo fanfic em vez de estudar?_

_Eu: #Pula e beija a mãe no rosto# Nossa, já disse que você tá uma gatcenha hoje?_

_Diana: - Quarto...agora..._

_Eu: Fui-me!_

_Boa leituraaaaa (eu espero)_

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa R. C. não me pertence, as adoráveis garotas da Clamp que fizeram essa perfeito anime. Mas fico indignada que elas insinuam Yaoi mas não fazem isso. Elas querem matar os fã de KuroFye do coração . Oh my heart...

**Nota: **Se você acha relação do mesmo sexo nojento, então por que abriu essa pagina meu(minha) jovem? Aqui a coisa rola bem quente è.é. Mas se for curioso e quiser ler mais sobre... Não venha brigar comigo depois u.ú

--

* * *

**2008 © by Clamp**

* * *

--

**Capítulo I: O Vento Que Chorava. **

**_by Chris Wiind_**

-

--

* * *

Kurogane havia acordado cedo naquela manhã. Na noite passada, ele e seus companheiros enfrentaram um batalhão de monstros que o atacaram inesperadamente no alojamento onde estavam. Pegos de surpresa, mas recompostos, lutaram por horas até conseguir eliminar todos os inimigos que incrivelmente cercaram a rua em volta da casa. O problema foi que nessa brava luta, a casa do senhorio fora destruída, restando apenas um grande amontoado de pedaços de madeira e outros objetos. Tiveram que pagar ao senhorio uma boa quantidade de dinheiro pelo estrago, ficando assim sem dinheiro para se hospedar em outro local. Desanimados, vagaram pela floresta a poucos quilômetros depois da pequena vila chamada "Kleon" e encontraram uma caverna fria, mas satisfatória. De lá, fizeram uma fogueira e se aglomeraram em volta para se aquecerem da noite fria e ameaçadora fora do local.

O sol havia surgido lentamente, e apesar de ser uma grande bola de fogo, as grandes e espessas nuvens no céu cinzento bloqueavam seus raios solares, dificultando a passagem de luz e calor para o grupo. A pequena e delicada princesa de cabelos castanhos curtos tremia da cabeça aos pés. O vestido que usava, apesar de ser um tecido quente, em nada a ajudava. Syaroan, um jovem esbelto e de estatura jovial retirou seu casaco grande e grosso depositando-o nos ombros frágeis de Sakura. A linda jovem lançara-lhe um olhar enormemente agradecido e aceitara a oferenda, se encolhendo embaixo do casaco enquanto sentia seus músculos voltarem a pulsar melhor.

O moreno alto e calvo tinha um semblante preocupado no rosto enquanto observava o acompanhante loiro ao seu lado. O rosto deste estava levemente avermelhado e sua boca tomara um tom arroxeado, mas mesmo assim ele não demonstrava sentir frio. Seria possível isso?

- Fai. – chamou Kurogane, sua voz erguendo ao sibilo do vento.

O jovem alvo e de rosto angelical virara o suficiente para encará-lo, a boca meio aberta soltando fumaças lentamente. Seus cabelos intensamente loiro-dourado estavam jogados pelos dois lados de seu rosto, dando a impressão que na verdade parecia um boneco de porcelana.

- Sim, Kuro-chan? – perguntou Fai, ainda o encarando-o com os olhos inexpressivos, porém mais brilhantes do que nunca.

Kurogane se perdeu naquele olhar, apesar de o apelido que seu companheiro usara o tivesse irritado, mas disse: - É perigoso para uma pessoa frágil como você continuar a ignorar esse frio avassalador. Tome. – completou, retirando seu enorme casaco e entregando para Fai. – Vista-o, você se sentirá mais quente.

Fai deixou-se ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas sob o olhar intenso do moreno, assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o casaco de sua enorme e grossa mão.

- Não reclame se sentir frio, afinal, estarei usando dois casacos, e você ficará pelado aí nessa ventania... – debochou o loiro, vestindo o negro casaco de couro do companheiro enquanto passava a língua nos lábios secos.

- Não sentirei frio, eu garanto. – riu com desdém o moreno, enfiando a mão no bolso da calça enquanto voltava a olhar para frente e se dirigia para o pequeno jovem.

- Ei, garoto! – chamou, ignorando Mokona que mandava beijo para ele. Estava em péssimo humor, e socar a criatura mágica não seria algo muito inteligente. – O que faremos agora?

- Hm... – Syaoran estava com o braço nos ombros da Hime, e olhava pelo ombro para o colega, o olhar em dúvida. – Estava pensando que poderíamos seguir em direção ao outro vilarejo a 10 quilômetros daqui e lá procurar pela pena. Parece que Mokona não sentiu presença alguma no vilarejo que estávamos, o que é bastante estranho.

- Hai! Mokona não entende porque os monstros atacaram a gente no meio do meu sono de beleza! – fazia biquinho enquanto se aconchegavam no ombro quente de Sakura, os seus grandes olhinhos brilhando.

- Hai... O que será que aconteceu que eles nos atacaram assim de repente...? Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. – questionava Syaoran. De repente uma forte rajada de vento passou fazendo-o estremecer desagradavelmente. Sakura, ao perceber isso, se aconchegou mais ao lado do corpo dele e o abraçou pela cintura, pegando o casaco e recolocando-o de modo que os dois ficassem aquecidos. Recostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, sussurrando: - Dessa forma você não ficará com frio. Está quente, Syaoran-kun? – perguntou a pequenina, encarando-o com seus olhos inocentes e grandes.

O jovem ruborizou-se, sem reação. Mas logo em seguida sorriu de orelha em orelha e também passou os braços em volta da cintura fina e delicada da princesa, os corpos ficando mais juntos e assim mais quentes. Sussurrou de volta: - Agora estou, Hime.

Mokona, percebendo que estava sobrando entre os dois, aproveitou e pulou em direção a Kurogane, que ao ver a criatura mágica se aproximar, já foi resmungando: - Ah, não. Pode parar agora mesmo! – gritou, furioso.

- Yupi, Kurowaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – sua voz fina e alegre ecoou pela floresta toda, enquanto segurava no pescoço do moreno fortemente, beijando seu rosto e ao mesmo tempo rindo, enquanto Kurogane caia de bunda no chão frustrado, tentando arrancar a criatura de seu pescoço, murmurando xingamentos. Fai assistia os dois com um olhar divertido, esboçando um sorriso risonho enquanto encarava o rosto furioso de Kurogane.

Mas então um pensamento veio-lhe a mente e imediatamente uma expressão triste formou-se em seu fino rosto, suas pálpebras semicerradas enquanto soltava baforadas mais fortes tentando esquecer o pesar que sentia no momento. Sua cor começara a ficar repentinamente mais pálida, seus finos lábios começavam a perder a cor enquanto se curvava exasperado pela dor que começara a sentir.

Kurogane olhou para Fai no momento que segurava Mokona pelas mãos e percebeu o que estava acontecendo: o loiro está sem energia novamente, e de forma rápida. E ele havia se alimentado na noite passada, então não podia ser por causa disso. Outra coisa que fazia Fai perder as energias facilmente era quando algo o lhe incomodava ou o assustava. Saltou do chão, jogando Mokona para o lado quando viu Fai tombar para trás, seus olhos fechando de uma vez só. Chegou a tempo para pegar ele pelos braços, enquanto sacudia seu ombro tentando reanima-lo.

- Ei. Faça logo. – Kurogane tentava acordar Fai, enquanto o outro continuava sem forças para abrir os olhos. O moreno insistiu novamente, dando tapas fracas no rosto do loiro, chamando-o. – Vamos, acorde. – olhou de relance para frente e percebeu que Syaoran e Sakura não haviam percebido o ocorrido. Queria ser rápido, antes que eles percebessem, por isso pegou na nuca de Fai e puxou-o até ao seu pescoço grosso e forte, sacudindo-o levemente para despertar. O loiro abriu devagar os olhos, e com um olhar de desculpas para o amigo, abriu as mandíbulas fracamente, mas o suficiente para que suas garras ficassem a mostra. Mordeu o pescoço do moreno com vontade, sua sede de sangue falava mais forte a cada sugada que dava.

Kurogane permaneceu em silêncio, apenas olhando de relance para frente. Percebeu que Mokona distraia os dois adolescentes. Quase esboçou um sorriso patético pela criatura.

De repente, uma onda de cansaço foi o envolvendo, ficando tonto. Controlou e manteve-se firme, pois estava acostumado a isso. Só que Fai ainda continuava a sugar seu sangue cada vez mais e mais, e isso o fez arregalar os olhos, assustado. Nunca vira o loiro com essa fome tremenda, nunca vira o desespero de Fai por mais sangue.

Começara a sentir que já estavam indo longe demais, apertou fortemente o ombro do loiro e sussurrou roucamente: - Fai, já chega. Basta.

Segundos depois não sentia mais os dentes em seu pescoço, e sim um liquido muito quente. Sabia que era sangue.

Fai ofegava, o sangue escorrendo pelos cantos de sua boca enquanto puxava o ar pela boca sem parar, as suas garras ainda a mostra. Ele olhou para o moreno sem graça.

- M-me desculpa Kuro-chan... – sua voz saíra fraca, e como estava encabulado, fez força para se levantar e sentiu mais uma vez as fortes mãos em volta do seu braço se apertando.

- Mais tarde conversaremos sobre isso, entendido? – o olhar sério de Kurogane dizia tudo, o que fez Fai desviar o olhar daqueles orbes vermelhas profundas que estavam o perfurando cada vez mais. Assentiu com a cabeça, concordando hesitante, mas sabia que não poderia escapar das perguntas de Kurogane. Não consegui mentir para este, não é a toa que fora o único que sabia do seu lado vampiro.

Kurogane o ajudou a levantar, passando o braço em seu ombro e sem perceber o sangue que escorria no seu pescoço. Fai levantou na ponta dos pés e lambeu o pouco do sangue que restava, o máximo que podia fazer naquele momento, apesar de não ser grande coisa. O alto moreno estremeceu com a língua de Fai em seu pescoço, mas continuou indiferente e apenas olhava para frente, decidido que, depois de irem procurar pela pena da Sakura, conversaria com ele buscando respostas ao que havia acontecido.

Mokona deu um sorriso triste quando olhou para os dois, e depois pulou no colo do Kurogane que, surpreendentemente, não reclamou nem resmungou.

Depois de andarem por algum tempo, ouviram Syaoran falar:

- Olhem só! – exclamou ele, apontando para algum ponto. Todos os outros olharam, avistando mais a frente uma enorme parede que se estendia até acima da copa das árvores mais altas da floresta. Haviam chegado ao vilarejo que Syaoran havia avisado. Não se podia ver nada além do muro, apenas um grande portão de madeira grossa, com trincas de chumbo. Filas de guardas ficavam alinhados a cada lado do portão, todos portando armaduras e armas como lança, espada, picareta e até mesmo arcos.

Quando avistaram o grupo de Sakura chegando, portaram-se eretos e ficaram em posição de ataque, atentos a qualquer passo dos estranhos.

Um homem grandalhão e corpulento deu um passo à frente e parou no meio do portão, olhando furtivamente para os viajantes, sua mão na espada embainhada. Seu rosto possuía uma cicatriz que se estendia dos olhos até o inferior do queixo, deixando sua feição mais assustadora. Sua voz trovejou entre o barulho do vento forte, dirigindo-se para o grupo mais a frente.

- Parem onde estão. – dizia o guarda alto e de braços fortes, olhando para cada um. Todos obedeceram, mas também com suas mãos em suas armas.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou.

Syaoran iria tomar a palavra, mas Kurogane fora mais rápido: - Somos viajantes á procura de um abrigo que possamos ficar por poucos dias, apenas para descansarmos e nos alimentarmos. Passamos por um momento difícil noite passada e ainda sentimos o pesar que isso nos foi. – falava com convicção e autoritário, ainda com o braço envolta do ombro de Fai.

O guarda lançava olhares desconfiados, ainda em posição de ataque.

- Tinha um vilarejo pelo caminho que vocês tomaram. Por que não se recuperaram em Kleon? – indagou o guarda, sem perder a compostura.

- Porque foi naquele vilarejo que ocorreu o terrível com nós. – rebateu Kurogane, a impaciência começando a tomá-lo. Fai apertou seu braço, alertando-o.

- Hum... – ouviram o guarda resmungar, os olhos a todo o momento examinando-os. De repente, parou o olhar na jovem Sakura com fascínio. Ouviu-se murmúrios dos soldados atrás do grande guarda, e Syaoran não gostou nada disso. Apertou mais o braço nos ombros de Sakura e lançou olhares fulminantes na direção dos homens.

Rindo com desprezo, o guarda virou-se para seus soldados e falou algo baixinho que o grupo não conseguiu escutar. Depois, virando-se, fez um movimento com a mão para até o portão atrás deles e disse, a voz trovejando mais ainda:

- Bem, deixarei vocês passarem. Mas que fique claro: Se vocês fizerem algo de errado que faça o povo se assustar, nós prenderemos vocês. – e assim gritou para os guardas que ficavam do lado de dentro do muro para abrirem os portões. Logo em seguida a grande porta de madeira foi se deslizando devagar, e aos poucos a vista da cidade foi ficando mais clara, até que o portão ficasse totalmente aberto e pudessem entrar. Seguiram em frente, passando pela fileira de guardas que lançavam olhares curiosos para os visitantes, principalmente para Sakura. Entretanto, por um momento, os soldados olharam fascinados para Fai, abobalhados com a beleza do jovem. Mal eles sabiam que ele era um homem, e não uma mulher, e isso ficara claro para Fai que se ruborizou violentamente, incomodado com os olhares em cima dele. Kurogane não era tolo e ficara aborrecido com todos aqueles olhares no loiro, e devolveu o olhar para eles, estreitando os olhos para cada um. Não sabia o porquê, mas quanto mais olhavam para Fai, mas irritado ele ficava.

Mokona observava tudo com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

* * *

A cidade era esplendida. Depois do enorme portão, fileiras de casas iguais e altas ficavam perto do muro, e quanto mais se distanciavam, mais bonitas elas ficavam, e por incrível que parece, mais baixas. Todas as janelas eram decoradas com flores de todos os tipos, e as casas possuíam as mais diversas cores, iluminando a rua silenciosa e limpa. Algumas crianças podiam ser vistas correndo pelo local, gritando e brincando uma com as outras, às vezes enchendo o saco de um mendigo que perambulava pela rua. As damas saiam de suas casas vestindo roupas elegantes e com o queixo erguido, com penteados magníficos e conversavam em tom baixo, sem querer chamar a atenção.

O grupo viajante olhava tudo com um ar impressionado. De todas as viagens que haviam feitos, o lugares onde estavam era o mais bonito que visitava. Depois de percorrer as extensas ruas, perceberam um beco sem saída logo ao canto. Foram dar uma olhada e depararam com um homem alto e de cabelos platinados observando-os com um sorriso amigável no rosto. O estranho fez sinal para eles chegarem onde estava. Era um local escuro, mas iluminado com lampiões de cor vermelha, dando ao local um ar sombrio.

Kurogane desconfiou do homem, e já foi pondo logo a mão na bainha da espada. Fai percebera também, e ficara mais ereto, tomando uma postura que poderia ser favorável a ele caso fossem atacados. Sayoran fez o mesmo, pondo-se um pouco a frente de Sakura de forma protetora.

O misterioso homem sorriu mais abertamente ao perceber a desconfiança dos visitantes:

- Ora, ora. Por favor, não se preocupem. Eu estava esperando vocês.

- Esperando a gente? – indagou Syaoran.

- Certamente. Yuuko me contatou falando que vocês viriam para a Clamp hoje á tarde. Como sempre, essa bruxa está certa. – deu um sorriso debochado, os olhos fechados e tranqüilos.

- Clamp...? Quer dizer, esse vilarejo? – o outro assentiu. – E por que deveríamos acreditar em suas palavras? Poderia ser um impostor. – rebateu Kurogane, analisando o homem de olhos fechados.

- Como ela também previu. Essa bruxa é fantástica! – exclamou de forma aprovadora o homem á frente, depois remexeu algo no bolso de seu casaco surrado. Todos ficaram a postos, atento a qualquer ataque do estranho. Kurogane e Syaoran já estavam prontos para desembainhar a espada quando ele retirou alguma coisa que brilhava. Neste momento MOKONA acionou o alerta e gritou "Meykoooo!" desparadamente, os companheiros olhando para a criatura assustados.

Na mão do estranho, em meio a forte luz, estava a pena de Sakura. Todos arregalaram os olhos, espantados e perplexos.

Syaoran gaguejava: - C-como... Onde que você...? – não sabia terminar suas frases, olhando surpreso para a pena dentro da cápsula.

- Eu já o havia encontrado fazia um bom tempo. Ele estava na minha família a gerações, e todos a usavam para interesse próprio. Um certo dia, eu "herdei" essa herança quando meu pai faleceu, mas eu pouco me ligava para ela. Em uma noite, eu sonhei com uma formosa e bem bonita mulher, que veio até a mim e sussurrava sensualmente "Guarde esta pena. Ela será fundamental para alguém em seu futuro.". E foi o que eu fiz: guarde a pena em uma cápsula por 20 anos, e mais uma vez tive contato por um sonho com a Yuuko que me informou da chegada de vocês. – ele esticou a bola com uma luz celestial até a frente da Sakura e sorriu com graciosidade: - Bem, acho que isso lhe pertence, minha jovem.

Sakura observava a bola, encantada. Syaoran pegou a cápsula com as duas mãos e a abriu na frente da princesa. Ela flutuou com graça e a pena ficou um pouco acima do seu corpo, até descer lentamente até seu peito. Então, como sempre acontecia, ela adormeceu profundamente logo que juntava mais uma memória.

Acordou em um quarto quente e confortável, abrindo os olhos e deparando com Syaoran a olhando de modo carinhoso.

- Syaoran-kun... A memória que eu recuperei foi que estávamos no jardim do meu castelo e eu corria entre os arbustos e árvores bem floridas do local, tentando me esconder de alguém... Mas de repente, eu havia me perdido, o que me deixou apavorada, e comecei a gritar seu nome. Como ninguém aparecia, eu sentei no chão e chorei... Mas então alguém tocou em meu ombro e eu virei o rosto para vê-lo – mesmo não o vendo realmente. – e essa pessoa falou algo comigo que me deixou tranqüila só de vê-la... Fora o momento mais alegre de minha vida. Senti-me segura ao lado dessa pessoa...

Terminara de relatar a memória com o pensamento distante, o olhar vago em algum canto do quarto. Syaoran apertou os olhos. Lembrava perfeitamente dessa memória. A memória de que ouvira Sakura gritar seu nome em desespero, e quando finalmente a achou, ela sorriu para ele tão alegremente e aliviada, que nunca mais se esqueceu daquele sorriso.

Essas lembranças deixavam o jovem triste. Eram boas lembranças, mas mesmo assim lembrar um passado querido e perceber que o futuro que aguardava era cheia de mistérios e angustia deixava-o temeroso.

Relaxou quando viu que a Hime adormecera. A princesa estava cansada pela batalha e também pela longa viagem, ela merecia um descanso. Sorrindo de lado, deitou ao lado dela, vendo que ela se acomodara em seu peito confortavelmente, adormecendo assim mesmo. Fechou os olhos e também dormiu.

Fai abriu uma brecha do quarto e viu os dois adolescentes adormecidos um ao lado do outro, o que o fez sorrir aliviado. Enconstou a porta com cuidado e desceu silenciosamente para o andar debaixo, aonde Kurogane e o senhor chamado Luthero estavam conversando.

Quando chegou, Luthero levantou a xícara e perguntou: - E aí, as crianças já dormiram?

- Sim, como anjos. – suspirou Fai, alegremente.

- Haha, tome. Quer algo para beber? – ofereceu Luthero, levantando-se.

- Hm... Não, obrigado. Já bebi o suficiente hoje. – com esse comentário, não pode deixar de olhar para Kurogane que o fitava também, mas de forma séria. Desviando o olhar, sentou no pequeno sofá ao lado do amigo, ainda usando seu casaco.

- Tudo bem, você quem sabe. – riu Luthero, bebericando seu uísque enquanto remexia em duas bolinhas de gude em sua mão direita. – Por favor, será que é pedir muito vocês me relatarem tudo que ocorreu nessa viagem em busca das penas daquela bela jovem?

Fai e Kurogane trocaram olhares, apreensivos. Por um momento hesitaram, mas por fim concordaram. Não havia problema em contar sobre tudo que houve, claro, com certas exceções.

E assim a tarde passou com Kurogane contando tudo que havia ocorrido desde o começo da busca, pulando algumas partes pessoais que ele sabia era para o próprio bem dele, dos garotos e principalmente de Fai. Ao terminar, já era noite e Luthero estava bêbado. Começara a falar coisas sem fundamento e de como queria também estar nessa viagem e chutar os traseiros dos monstros.

Fai ouvia quieto, achando engraçado a situação enquanto Kurogane continua quieto, falando algumas coisas mas não achando nada engraçado.

No fim, Luthero desistiu e sucumbiu ao cansaço, despedindo-se de todos e cambaleando até o andar de cima para dormir. Kurogane acompanhou-o com o olhar até este sumir de vista, e virou-se para o amigo sentado no sofá.

Fai, percebendo o que o moreno queria, foi logo tratando de bocejar e espreguiçar, fingindo uma voz cansada: - Uaaah! Acho que também é hora de nós dois irmos dormir, Kuro-chan. Boa Noite! – foi se afastando de Kurogane quando uma mão forte fechou em seu pulso, puxando-o para encará-lo. Fai não falou nada, permaneceu em silêncio, mas o medo crescendo no peito.

- Não pense que pode fugir de mim assim, moleque. Eu quero conversar com você, e será agora. – sem esperar resposta, puxou-o pelo pulso, guiando nada delicadamente até fora da hospedaria até ficarem no beco sem saída, apenas a luz da lua iluminando o pequeno local sombrio. O vento estava mais forte e gelado nesta noite, mas Kurogane ignorou o ar frio. Puxou Fai até um canto em que se podia ver claramente o rosto de cada um.

- Bom. Quem começa a falar? Eu ou você? – a voz grossa de Kurogane demonstrava fúria, apesar de ele emanar um olhar preocupado para cima do rosto acinzentado que estava de Fai, devido à luz prateada da lua.

Fai estremeceu, ficando incomodado. Não queria conversar com ele sobre o que lhe intrigava... Era algo muito peculiar e não queira preocupar ninguém, muito menos o moreno.

Kurogane percebeu que o outro não iria falar mais nada, então soltou o pulso dele e cruzou os braços, a fúria emanando de seu corpo: - Tudo bem. Eu começo. Fai, eu conheço muito bem você pra saber que algo está lhe perturbando. Conheço o bastante para saber que quando você fica sedento a sangue horas depois de ter se alimentado, é porque alguma coisa realmente grave está o enfraquecendo. Quando eu... Eu senti você sugando meu sangue com tanta força, percebi que algo havia de errado. – ele havia parado bem em frente ao loiro, e de repente seu olhar passou do sério para um vazio, e Fai não conseguiu não se perder neles. – Parecia que não era você. Parecia que algo maligno estava no seu lugar...

Aquilo fora uma surpresa para Fai. Arregalou os olhos enquanto se perdia naqueles olhos mais avermelhados por causa da luz da lua. Então percebeu que não podia mais fugir do assunto. Kurogane já desconfiava, e logo descobriria a verdade.

Suspirou derrotado, mágoa brotava de seus olhos. Como odiava quando não conseguia mentir para Kurogane, e apenas com um simples olhar dele.

Automaticamente, segurou na mão de Kurogane, os olhos vidrados em seus pés, não tendo a coragem de encarar seu amigo. O moreno, antes irritado, agora relaxara um pouco e devolveu o aperto, entrelaçando sua mão com a do loiro, incentivando-o.

- Antes de mais nada, quero que prometa uma coisa para mim. – suplicou Fai, a voz saindo fraca enquanto pronunciava as palavras rapidamente.

- Ok. – afirmou o outro de modo casual.

- Prometa que, depois de eu falar-te um segredo que é totalmente diferente de todos aqueles que você sabe... Prometa que mesmo assim, independente do que for, você continuará ao meu lado? – balbuciou Fai, seu lábio inferior tremendo.

Kurogane, vendo a insegurança do rapaz, resolveu fazer algo que devia ter feito a muito tempo. Com a outra mão que não estava entrelaçada da do Fai, passou pela cintura fina e frágil do loiro e o puxou para perto de si, aproximando seu rosto do dele, enquanto ele o encarava surpreso, sussurrando: - Sempre. – e um segundo depois seus grandes e finos lábios estavam encostados no de Fai, como um selinho. O beijo era normal, mas que fez o corpo do loiro tremer pelas bases e se sentir nas nuvens, ainda de olhos abertos. Se sentindo derretido nos braços de Kurogane, passou o braço pelo seu pescoço e retribuiu o beijo, que logo se mudou para algo mais caloroso. Um beijo que ambos ansiavam á muito tempo, mas reprimiam o desejo pela insegurança e pelo medo.

Só que naquele momento esqueceram todos os problemas e se entregaram ao sentimento que fervilhava dentro deles enquanto suas línguas brincavam um com o outro.

Separados para respirar, Fai suspirou fundo e afundou seu rosto no peito quente do amado. Sem perceber, deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem.

Kurogane percebeu isso e puxou o rosto angelical do outro para cima, para poder encará-lo melhor.

- O que houve? – começara a enxugar as poucas lágrimas que caíram, enquanto o outro fungava e voltava a afundar o rosto em seu peitoral, apertando os braços na costa do moreno.

- Só deixe-me ficar assim por alguns segundos. – Kurogane ouviu-o murmurar, a voz abafada por causa do tecido. Não questionou e espero, retribuindo o abraço, com o queixo forte encostado carinhosamente no ombro do outro, juntamente com a mão afagando a cabeleira louro-dourado do amado.

Depois de alguns segundos gostosos e silenciosos, apesar do vento cortante e gélido da noite, Fai virara o rosto para o lado e encarava um ponto qualquer na parede do beco. Puxara a mão para enxugar as lágrimas que tinham ficado nos cantos dos olhos, e fungou mais uma vez, os olhos semicerradas enquanto dizia na voz mais distante para Kurogane:

- Um monstro reside dentro de mim, Kurogane.

- O quê? – ele pensara ter escutado mal.

Fai fechou os olhos e voltara a repetir: - Há um monstro dentro de mim. Um monstro que a qualquer momento pode ceder a barreira e me controlar, e eu sumirei para sempre.

Kurogane, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentiu perdido. Queria encontrar palavras para se expressar, mas parecia que nada vinha a sua mente. Sentiu seu corpo tremer. E novamente, pela primeira vez na vida, ele sentiu medo.

Percebeu que se passara um longo tempo em silêncio e Fai adormecera em seus braços. Aturdido, levou o loiro no colo até dentro da hospedaria, subiu as escadas e o colocou na cama no quarto que usariam.

Ele dormia profundamente, seu peito delicado sua e descia com sua respiração tranqüila. Seu rosto angelical emanava uma áurea de pureza e inocência, e nunca, ninguém imaginaria que um ser como esse na verdade possuía algo maligno em seu corpo.

Kurogane cobrira Fai até o tronco, e voltara a fitar ele.

Passou a mão pelo rosto alvo do amado, e sentiu a vista embaçada.

Sentou no canto da cama e pos as duas mãos no rosto, deixando agora lágrimas que nunca tinha derramado em quase toda a vida, rolar silenciosamente.

Naquele momento sentia medo.

E com isso a solidão...

Porque percebeu que poderia perder ele, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

E naquele momento, apenas chorou. A grande lua celeste iluminava-o, e o vento lá fora cantava dramaticamente, chorando por ele.

* * *

_Olha, vou lhes dizer uma coisa:_

_Já perceberam como eu só sei escrever drama?_

_Pois é. O pessoal adora me azucrinar com isso... Mas... O que posso fazer? As vezes precisa-se de um drama para dar aquele suspense... Que eu adoro! -_

_Okay. É, pois é... vai continuar em capítulos... Ha-ha. Como eu sou uma pessoa iludida... _

_Mas se gostarem! Po, que tal aquela review básica? Nossa, eu ficaria... MAGAVILHADA!_

_Até minna! E please, não me odeiem. Não há mais espaço x). _


End file.
